Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparing field of display technology, in particular, to a packaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display technology has become a mainstream trend of display technology due to its characteristic of self-illumination.
During the preparation process of an OLED display device, a display substrate on which OLED components are formed, that is, a substrate to be packaged, is required to be packaged with a prepared packaging cover plate by a packaging apparatus, in order to form a display device.
At present, there are mainly following disadvantages in the existing packaging apparatus that positions of the packaging cover plate or the substrate to be packaged are inclined when they are fed into the packaging apparatus or subjected to uneven forces during pressing process, which causes the packaging cover plate to be in a poor bonding relation with the substrate to be packaged after pressing, and ambient air thereby tends to enter an interior of the OLED display device through a region in which a seal glue is in a poor bonding relation with the cover plate. Thus, an useful life of the OLED components is affected disadvantageously, and a quality of the assembled OLED display device is reduced.